Organizations increasingly depend on digitally stored data in the course of business. Because of this, administrators managing databases containing critical data in large-scale environments may face increasing demands to improve business continuity by providing high availability to such databases.
In order to maximize database availability, an administrator may migrate databases operating under one instance of a database server to another instance, whether to work around a planned downtime for a computing resource, as part of a planned migration during system reorganization, or in response to an unexpected disaster. By migrating databases in this manner, the databases may be kept available even if a computing resource previously hosting one of the databases is no longer available. Unfortunately, traditional migration technologies may create a significant availability gap during database migration. Traditional migration technologies may also create an availability gap for all databases operating under an instance, even if only one of the databases required migration. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved systems and methods for providing high availability to instance-bound databases.